Stanford Felicity
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Stanford Felicity is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Back when Stanford was young, he was diagnosed with a sickness that no doctor could find a cure or identify what sickness it was. He would often sneeze where ever he goes. It wasn't continuous, but it would happen a lot. The sickness is unknown to be able to infect others or fatal, so he is forced to weak a mask over his mouth. He was in fear, scared that this sickness would kill him, but throughout his life, he had been very lucky when it comes to dangerous and indefinite situations that even famous clairvoyants could predict that he would live long from the sickness he has. This had made him feel safe and happy, knowing he would last long in the world he is living in. So, he then receives a letter from an unknown sender inviting him to a game event being held in a mansion. They chose him due to his incredible luck, surviving his unknown disease. He get's his parent's permission and packs his stuff, preparing for his adventure to the mansion he will be going to, as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Name and Development The name Stanford means "stony ford; stony meadow", and the name Felicity means "happy". Appearance Stanford is quite tall and pale skinned, but a little tanned. He has short blue hair with cyan highlights, with a pair of purple eyes. He wears a white singlet and Carolina blue jeans, with spindle boots. In addition, he wears a white hoodie around his neck and he wears a hospital mask, covering his mouth and nose. Personality Stanford is grateful with many things that had been going through him, and till this day, he is grateful with everything, even in the worst situation imaginable. Stanford now loves taking care of others, hoping they won't enter the same fate as him. He knows that others don't have great luck like him, in which worrying him on the inside about the lives of others, while on the outside is weak but very bold. Stanford will sometimes show off about his talent, because of such luck he got hopefully surviving his fatal disease. He even sometimes takes his luck for granted, and he would go talking about his disease to countless people. He sometimes needs attention, because his sickness is so important to him, but that need for attention is only temporarily. When he doesn't need that need, he would be silent and won't bother talking. The sick teen that has a sneeze tic, but luck is on his side as his own little trick. Skills and Talent Ultimate Lucky Student Stanford holding this title, showcasing his incredible luck. His luck helps him most of the time, winning prizes, items and other stuff. His luck is also able to save him from his sickness that is unknown to be fatal and contagious, or the complete opposite. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation